


The Cosplay Ball

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Emotions, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: This was supposed to be part of a larger fic that I never wrote, so here, you get a sensual ball scene with Seto. Enjoy.





	The Cosplay Ball

You woke up to a short melody. It was your text notification. You never let your cell go silent, by fear of missing any scoops. 

You bolted out of the covers, hoping to get a message from Kaiba, especially after the conversation you had yesterday. 

So you were utterly disappointed to see it was just an invitation to cover the Cosplay Ball of some popular idol of the hour. Sure, you would go. It was quite a high society event and you were sure to get some more scoops on top of the retelling of the evidence. You had just RSVPed your presence and put your cell back on your nightstand when it chimed again. 

“Cosplay ball. Are you going?” 

Short, straight to the point, no time loss. 

“Yes” was your laconic answer. 

“I’ll see you there.” 

This simple promise got your heart racing. You just realized what had happened. His first reflex had been to text you of all people to confirm your presence. Some part of you felt like he wouldn’t have wasted an evening doing social chores if you didn’t attend the same event. 

You fell backwards on your bed as you giggled like a schoolgirl. 

Now, what to wear…? If it was a Cosplay Ball…

After a long questioning, you finally decided for the classy outfit of Lust, from Fullmetal Alchemist. Subtle and dashing. After all, you weren’t exactly a VIP, so no one expected a more elaborate outfit out of you. You were with the press. Which made you some kind of second-class guest. 

But who cared. 

You had a shot at a few stolen moments with your… You are unsure how to call it. You, a writer, were at a loss for words. 

...

The bouncer scanned your phone to get the QR code of your invitation before letting you in. The first thought that came to your mind as you saw the crowd was: an elite convention where no cheap costumes were allowed. 

You already had your title in mind this so you quickly found a chair to sit and write. You had brought a notepad. Even with your big “PRESS” bottom on your dress, it would have looked rude if you just sat there fidgeting with your phone. 

“Hard at work, it seems.” 

Your heart jumped at the sudden destruction, then missed a beat when you recognized his voice. You looked up, and saw… One of your childhood crushes. Tuxedo Mask? 

You stared at him for a few long seconds. Then your brain registered a few differences. His hair was brown, not black. He looked leaner. But most importantly, the piercing blue eyes behind the mask where definitely those of the man who had inhabited your thoughts since, well… your first meeting.

“Good evening, Mr. Kaiba.” You said with a voice that thankfully didn’t betray you. “Whoever suggested this costume for your deserves a promotion.” 

“What makes you think I followed someone’s idea?” 

“I didn’t take you for a Sailor Moon fan.”

“There’s a fine line between one’s likings and popular knowledge.”

That didn’t answer anything, but you found it endearing that he had not refuted your affirmation head on.

“I will leave you to your tasks. But I expect to see more of you tonight.” He added.

Then he left, preventing you from asking for a clarification. Did he mean to see you again, or... literally see more of your body?

You shook your head to regain your composure. You had work to do.

More than an hour went by with you walking from group to group, noting some interesting topics or new alliances—you had filled more than fifteen pages of your notebook by the time you returned to your chair.

As if on cue, your host bounced on the scene in a cosplay that looked a lot like her regular clothes. 

“Welcome to all, ladies and gentlemen! I thank you so much for coming to my little party!” 

Sure, having over two hundred guests meant this was a little party. 

“I have a special surprise for you!” 

Promising. 

“Maybe you didn’t notice, but in this room reigns an absolute gender parity. Which means that everyone will get a partner for the next dance! And it’s mandatory! Unless you wanna get kicked out!” 

The men sitting next to you turned their head to look at you. 

Oh, no. 

But before any of your neighbours had the time to finish saying your name, someone split the crowd to get to you. He didn’t say a word. Didn’t have to. His hand extended towards you sent a clear enough message. You took it.

He took off his costume’s hat and placed it on your chair. The small gesture that would ensure you wouldn’t lose your spot made your heart skip a beat. Damn the man. Did he really think of everything?

Your fingers intertwined. He pulled you on the dance floor. The mask he still had on obstructed most of his expression, but you couldn’t ignore the smirk floating on his lips. Had he known ahead of time about the dance? Was it why he made sure you’d be present? 

You were grateful for your makeup as you felt your cheeks redden. The less he knew of your obsession towards him, the better. 

The song started. 

... Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no...

And you knew no amount of powder could hide how flushed your cheeks became. 

... Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no...

Beyoncé’s “Crazy in Love”. The Fifty Shades remix. The softest, most intense slow dancing song you could ever think of. 

...You got me looking, so crazy, my baby...

You almost tripped in your high heels and cursed yourself for wearing these. 

...I’m not myself lately, I’m foolish, I don’t do this...

You had wanted to be almost as eye level with the tall man. But when he put a hand on your waist to pull you closer, the intense intimacy provided by this proximity was almost too much to handle. 

...I’ve been playing myself, baby I don’t care...

Kaiba’s smirk softened ever so slightly, turning to a smug smile. 

...Baby your love’s got the best of me, your love’s got the best of me...

Or were you overanalyzing every curl of these pouty lips? Either way, you appreciated seeing him not angry for once.

...Baby your love’s got the best of me, baby, you’re making a fool of me...

You clenched your jaw as you tripped once more. You just knew you would have fallen off without him steadying you.

...You got me sprung and I don’t care who sees...

You were surprised at how well he moved on the dance floor. Not that he had given any hint of being clumsy, but it seemed his list of talent didn’t stop at hacking and helicopter driving. 

...Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me... 

Was it your imagination or did he hold you even tighter?

...I look and stare so deep in your eyes...

His head tilted a little towards you. Now you are grateful for the heels. 

...I’m touching you more and more every time... 

His hand on your waist explored the curve of your lower back. You shivered, your eyes glued to his. 

...When you leave I’m begging you not to go… 

He made you turn slowly on yourself. The few seconds you lost sight of him felt like torture. 

...Call your name two, three times in a row… 

He pulled you against him once more. Your faces were so close. No one should ever see another person from this close in public. Way too intimate. 

...Such a funny thing for me to try to explain... 

Now you knew you didn’t imagine it. His smile was small, but genuine. He looked at you with the closest thing next to fondness that he was capable of. 

...How I’m feeling and my pride is the one to blame...

Maybe your expression gave your theory away. His face turned neutral as he re-established some distance between the two of you. 

...I still don’t understand... 

His piercing gaze was boring through your soul, as if demanding answers. 

...Just how your love can do what no one else can... 

He let go of your hand. You felt your heart sink. But then he put both hands on your waist. 

And then he lifted you in the air with ease. Seeking balance, you put your hands on his shoulders. He slowly let you down, sliding along his chest, dangerously close… 

You couldn’t bear it anymore. Before your feet even touched the ground, you grazed his lips with yours. Just a flutter. His hold on you tightened as he tilted his head forwards, giving a following to the shy kiss you had stolen. 

You never expected him of all people to be a gentle kisser. Lost in the soft pressure of his lips against yours, you didn’t even realize that he was lowering you. 

Your heels connected with the ground. The hands you had left on his shoulders slid down along his back, wrapping him in your embrace. 

Your lips parted briefly as you bid for air, but soon enough his mouth was on yours again. And this time, it was demanding, hungry for more, and you were more than happy to oblige. 

You had a short moment of clarity when you thought that must’ve been his first kiss. Locked in his embrace, you couldn’t contain a moan when he finally deepened the kiss, famished for intimacy, with, you had to admit, way more tongue than a first—and very public—kiss allowed. 

But honestly, neither of you cared if other guests eyed you with judgment or jealousy. Screw them. Screw them all! 

The world ended when he reluctantly backed away. 

When you opened your eyes, his were already fixated on you. There was an ocean of mixed feelings swirling in these deep blue eyes, but you could tell that the dominant one was the burning desire he had for you.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be no more of this, I just wanted to post whatever stuff from a few years ago I had left, because someone might enjoy :)


End file.
